Pre season 8 Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by grpruett
Summary: an unofficial missing scene one-shot


**A/N Regardless of Buffy's past criminal actions, I can't buy that Buffy would stoop to bank robbery just because she simply feels responsible for the slayers in the world with no real reason behind it. So I was thinking about what could possibly motivate Buffy enough to rob a bank and moved into a castle. This short fanfiction is what I came up with. (Of course this is an unofficial missing scene) **

Buffy and her group were driving to Cleveland from the ruins of Sunnydale. The only time they would stop was either to fuel up the bus, break for food or stop for a much needed restroom break.

On the first Saturday of their travels, they stopped for lunch at a mom-and-pop restaurant in an out-of-the-way town. Taped to the restaurant's door was a flyer that was advertising a carnival that was currently going on within the general area.

During lunch they discussed and agreed to going to the carnival instead of getting back on the road right away.

After several minutes of having fun at the carnival, Dawn dragged Buffy, Willow and Kennedy into a tent to see 'The all knowing and all seeing, Lilith.' After the four paid their entrance fee and stepped in, they saw a young Brazilian woman performing her mind reading act in front of an audience of twelve people. The single security officer assigned to protect her was sitting in the first row.

Buffy and her group glanced around before walking towards the four of the eight empty seats at the very rear.

Lilith stopped her act and fell into a slight daydream-like-state when she saw Buffy's group. Part of the audience glanced back too. Buffy stepped between the last two aisles of seats and took the fourth seat from the end. Dawn sat next to Buffy. Kennedy sat next to Dawn as Willow took the end seat.

As the four were sitting down, Lilith's head fell back as she slipped into a trance. Willow was then startled by a ghostly image of Lilith as the image appeared next to her while saying, "Meet me in the back room after the show."

Willow had slightly yelped when she was startled that drew attention from her friends.

"Will?" Buffy and Kennedy asked as the ghostly image disappeared from Willow's sight.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

Willow quickly faced forward at Lilith. Lilith was continuing her act as if there was no interruption during the time that Willow and her friends had walked in to the time that they took their seats.

Willow gazed disturbingly at Lilith for a moment before whispering to her friends, "Her… Lilith as a ghostly image appeared next to me and told me that we are to meet her in the back room after the show." When Buffy gave her a concern look, Willow continued not so loudly, "A little belief here. I'm not someone who sees things that are not there."

"Okay," Buffy said. "We'll check it out after the show."

The show lasted for another thirty minutes. Once the show was over Lilith glanced at Willow before turning towards the doorway that had a curtain of string beads and walking through it.

Buffy and her friends stood up and walked in the opposing direction of the leaving audience. As they were reaching the front row seats, the security officer told them, "The shows over folks. You four need to leave."

"We were invited to see her after the show," Willow said.

The security officer smirked before sarcastically saying, "Of course you were. And I'm here to tell you that if you want to see her again, the next show starts in thirty minutes. Now leave before I…"

Lilith stepped up to the door while saying, "Let them through, Wyatt. They were invited."

The security officer slightly huffed before he motioned for Buffy and her friends to walk passed him. Willow gave the security officer a slight smirked as she walked passed him.

Once Buffy and her friends stepped into the back room, Willow said, "That was quite an invitation we received. What was that? Astral projection?"

"It was, and I had to get your attention," Lilith said.

"Well, you got it," Buffy said. "Is there something you want to discuss with us?"

"When you four stepped in to catch my act, a strong and intense vision flashed before me," Lilith said. "In this vision, unnaturally and extremely strong teenaged girls and women are slaughtered; hundreds… possibly thousands of them will be viciously murdered within the next six months."

"By whom?" Buffy asked.

"I can't see by whom," Lilith told Buffy. "You can protect most of them though if you're willing to do what it takes."

"What will it take to protect them?" Dawn asked.

"It will have to be something radical and your sister will know what that something is when she sees it," Lilith told Dawn.

"And you don't know who will kill these girls and women?" Willow asked.

"My vision gets unclear… mucky even when it comes to what kills them," Lilith said.

"Can't you use your crystal ball or tarot cards to tell us what will kill these girls and women?" Kennedy questioned.

"I don't use props, but I know someone who might be able to tell you what is threatening them," Lilith said.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"My mother," Lilith said. "Her name is Serena and her psychic ability is much stronger than mine."

"Where can we find your mother?" Willow asked.

"She's in Sao Paulo, Brazil." Lilith turned towards Buffy before she continued to say, "There's not much time though to save those girls and women. If you go to Brazil those girls and women will die."

Buffy nodded before asking, "What else can you tell us?"

"There are over a hundred of these girls and women located in one general area," Lilith said. "They will be slaughtered first."

"Where?" Dawn asked.

"There's not a specific city or country, but the region is in Africa," Lilith said. "Don't ask me why, but I feel that this region is between Ethiopia, Angola and Niger."

"Okay," Buffy said while drifting in her thoughts.

Lilith brought Buffy out of her thoughts when she said, "There's a large group in Rome as well; not as large as it is in Africa though."

"Rome, huh," Dawn said with a grin.

Buffy gave Dawn an amuse grin as she slightly shook her head before asking Lilith, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Lilith thought for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "That's all I see."

"Thank you, Lilith, for telling us what you could," Buffy said.

Lilith nodded before saying, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Buffy said before gesturing towards the exit. "We should go."

Lilith nodded before saying, "Bye."

"Bye," the four said before leaving.


End file.
